


The Royal Menagerie

by LucifersDominus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Heavy BDSM, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Fiction, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersDominus/pseuds/LucifersDominus
Summary: Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, there was a Prince with a very particular and peculiar taste in bedmates, instead of a harem of human beauties the Prince has a royal menagerie of monsters. The creatures kept within the menagerie and the exquisite pleasures they bring are the only things that can satisfy the Prince as he indulges and explores his every desire.  Danger lurks in the shadows of the castle walls though and raising tensions and secret feelings threaten the safety of the Prince and his lovers.--Each chapter of The Royal Menagerie will have content warning tags at the beginning of it, specific to that chapter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The Royal Menagerie

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: D/s Dynamic, Teasing.

The scent of bacon, fresh pastry, and sugary warm blueberries pulled His Royal Highness, Prince Lysander James Reginald von Friedrick Dairune II from sleep. Through the curtains of his bed, he could see a sliver of bright sunlight, and hear the clinking of silverware as breakfast was set up. Stirring lazily, Lysander smiled at the slide of warm fur and skin against him and the instant complaining from his bedmates as he sat up. 

“Lyyysss nooooo,” Caleb whined, bright blue eyes peeking out from his copper curls as he reached up to pull Lysander back down, “It’s too early,”

“Much too early,” Anders agreed from the other side, pressing close and placing a languid kiss against Lysander’s shoulder, teeth nipping softly. 

Lysander arched into their touch, luxuriating in the press of their lips against his skin. Caleb’s tail wrapped around one of his legs and he moaned, pulling the little fox-fae closer for a heated kiss. Surely breakfast would keep long enough for Lysander to indulge himself at least once. 

Or maybe twice. 

“On the contrary,” A serious voice called out from the other side of the cavernous room, startling them, “It’s already past noon, and his Highness has an important meeting with the Elurian delegation in two hours, which just might be enough time to get him presentable,” 

“Uggghhh Devereaux, would it kill you to, just once, not be a killjoy?” Anders groaned flopping onto his back. 

Lysander cursed under his breath, moving to sit up, “He’s right, and I meant to tell you two I’d be busy today when you snuck in last night,”

Caleb tried in vain to keep Lysander down, and when that failed he switched tactics to slide into his lap, pressing his hard cock against the Prince and moaning, “Wouldn't it feel better to postpone your meeting though? Stay here with us, in bed and just rela- HEY!”

Devereaux ignored his outburst and continued to pull the curtains open, allowing the sunlight to flood onto the bed illuminating the trio, “His Highness knows where to find you if he wishes to relax  _ after  _ his duties for the day are fulfilled,”

Caleb pouted shooting a glare to the interrupting Incubus, nuzzling into Lysander, “Lys! Anders! Back me up!” 

“Lovely though it would be to steal Lysander away, I have no wish to be lectured again about-” Anders stood his blond tail lazily swaying as he stretched and switched to a mocking parody of Devereaux’s voice, “respecting the importance of His Highness’ station and responsibilities to the kingdom,”

“Perhaps you would not have to be lectured so often if you remembered your place,”

“Devereaux, Anders, please,” Lysander rubbed his forehead, “I had a wonderful night and would like a matching morning, please don’t start bickering,”

“ _ Lyyyssss _ ,”

“I’m sorry sweetheart,” Lysander tilted Caleb’s face up taking his lips in an apologetic kiss, soft and lingering, “I really should start getting ready,”

“Come along, my mate,” Anders pulled him off of Lysander’s lap, “let steal some of those yummy looking scones and go back to our nest, you’ll just have to settle for me taking care of you until Lysander rejoins us,” 

“It’s never settling with you, dearest,” Caleb purred but still looked over to Lysander, “you will rejoin us though right? You haven’t changed your mind?”

“I haven’t, I won’t. I should be done before dinner, order a full spread and I’ll join you then,” Lysander promised, standing to see the pair of fox-fae out, not even bothering to wrap himself in a sheet. 

There was little need when everyone in the room had done more than just seen him naked many times before.

Besides his outfit would be decided by Devereaux, who was already rifling through his wardrobes. So Lysander bid Anders and Caleb farewell with another kiss for each and then went over to the fireside table laden with his breakfast. It was beautifully arranged, and still hot, a cup of tea set to the side made exactly how he liked. Devereaux didn’t stand for anything less than perfection, and he demanded such from Lysander. 

“Would you like tea, sir?” Lysander asked, relaxing into the headspace he had when alone with Devereaux and looking forward to spending time with the Incubi Alpha. 

“No.” 

Lysander winced at Devereaux’s harsh tone, unsure for a moment what to do. What had seemed no more than a mild annoyance at finding Lysander lazing in bed with the fox-fae pair was clearly more serious than he’d thought. 

“Sit. Eat.”

“I-”

“Do not make me repeat myself, your Highness.”

“Yes, sir,” Lysander sat down and began to eat slowly, mind spinning.

The room fell to silence other than the sounds of Devereaux’s searching and Lysander’s uneasy eating. After a few tense moments, Devereaux closed the last of the wardrobes with a sharp click and came over to where Lysander sat, picking at a piece of peppered bacon. 

“Did you forget?”

“Forget, sir?” Lysander blinked for a moment before the cause of Devereaux’s displeasure hit him like a mace, “Shit! I’m sorr-”

“Watch your tongue, cursing is unbecoming of one of your station,” Devereaux chided, draping the clothes across the back of an empty chair, “I have no interest in excuses either when the reason for your lapse of memory is plenty evident,”

“They just arrived back last night and Caleb’s heat is due any time now,” Lysander tried to explain anyway, knowing it was useless but needing the incubus to understand he hadn’t meant any disrespect with his actions. 

“That is not your duty to-”

“It may not be my duty, but it’s the first time that Caleb has felt comfortable with me joining them for it, that’s why they came last night, to invite me, and frankly I was so honored and… lonely that I forgot yes.”

“You were lonely for a reason,”

“I know,”

“So not only did you disobey me last night, ignoring my orders to remain chaste, you have spent this morning being rude, interrupting me and cursing,” 

Lysander winced. 

“What am I to do with you, your Highness?”

Lysander’s already low hunger completely evaporated. 

He may be a Prince, but years ago when Devereaux had first crossed his path as an advisor to visiting Incubi dignitaries it was clear to both of them that aside from Lysander’s attraction to the Alpha, he had a craving for a firm hand. It hadn’t taken long for Lysander to convince Devereaux to take him to bed for a night. What had started as an intense night then bled into the next and the next. 

Devereaux as he’d promised had taken Lysander in hand, pulling pleasure from the Prince that Lysander didn’t know he could have. While part of that could be attributed to the incubi’s naturally heightened sexual prowess, part of it was that never before had someone dared demand that the Prince submit. Despite the fact that he was an omega, no human concubine would ever think of trying such a thing, not that many had the chance to try. 

Lysander never had much desire for the humans that filled his siblings' harems and had begged to be in his, to begin with. They were all so simpering and bland, hiding any sort of personality in a bid to win a place within Lysander’s harem while refusing to even attempt to truly get to know him. To add insult to injury, the few he’d tried out of loneliness and need had balked at any attempt by Lysander to control their encounters, so certain that all the omega Prince should want is a knot while being panderingly praised to. 

So for many years, Lysanders bed was rarely filled. After Devereaux so thoroughly upended the Prince’s world with the fulfillment of his basest desires Lysander had spent weeks convincing the incubus to stay instead of returning home with the delegation. Promises of riches, status as the Prince’s own concubine, an easy life, Lysander promised it all, desperate not to be left alone and unsatisfied. 

Devereaux nearly said no until Lysander admitted how badly he needed the incubus to stay for more than just his own pleasure, how he wanted to learn from his hand not just to submit but to one day make others submit as he also longed to. It took a promise to take Devereaux’s training seriously, to heed his advice and his orders when issued, to get him to stay. 

It was the best thing that had happened in Lysander’s life. Under Devereaux’s tutelage Lysander better understood himself and his desires, and without that Lysander would not be as fulfilled as he was now nor would he have the menagerie he was building of lovers that not only suited his ranging desires but were friends and confidants outside of bed. 

It had been a while since Lysander screwed up this badly, and he hated the feeling of disappointing Devereaux not only as his Dom but his dear friend and mentor. 

“I don’t know, I am sorry truly and I accept the consequences of my actions whatever they may be, sir,” 

Devereaux sighed, “I will ponder it while you attend your duties, for now, we need to get you dressed and that hair tamed, you know the Elurian’s will not look kindly on you being late let alone disheveled,” 

Lysander just nodded and stood, knowing even as Devereaux was upset with him he would still take control of overseeing the Prince getting dressed. Devereaux quite enjoyed dressing Lysander up, it had been one of the first bits of submission he’d demanded from the omega. His enjoyment came from the ritual of the act itself but more importantly the rush from having such control over the Prince, one of the most powerful people in the kingdom, that how he was presented to others was of his choosing. 

It was very clinical compared to how it would otherwise usually go, however; there were no lingering caresses or sprinkled praise for his stillness and compliance and form. No teasing rolling of his nipples before pulling tight the corsetry that kept him flat throughout the day. Just quick, efficient movements of pulling and lacing and tucking. 

The clothes were - as always - well picked, better than Lysander would ever have put together. The tunic’s deep green hue echoed those in Lysander’s hazel eyes and matched the stitching of the soft leather pants. Then there was a richly embroidered vest with gold buttons and matching capelet that made one think of nature, knee-high shiny black boots, and the simple gold circlet that was Lysander’s crown would finish it once his thick black curls were tamed. It was a good pick for meeting with the Elurian’s who hailed from deep within the forests of Mylsavar, it could evoke pleasant thoughts of their home. 

Much better than the silver and blue idea Lysander had thought he’d go with. Lysander did try when he dressed himself, but there was something about Devereaux’s sense of style that always made him feel more put together and impressive.

Devereaux’s touch soften a bit as he finished dressing Lysander and moved to carefully comb through the Prince’s curls, braiding and arranging them into the careful half-up-do that he preferred on Lysander, as it emphasized his sharp cheekbones and in the Alpha’s own words, “Entices one to pay attention that they may stay in the presence of such beauty, and encourage them to agree so they please you,”

“There we go, that’s much better,” Devereaux said after placing the crown, careful to make sure it was straight and secure, “and you don’t even have to rush to make your meeting, your Highness,” 

“Thank you, sir,” Lysander bit his lip, “and again I am sorry,”

“And you will be forgiven once you receive your punishment,”

“I… do you want me tonight?”

“No. You’ve already promised your company to those incorrigible foxes,” Devereaux reminded him gently, turning with him towards the door and walking out with him, “I will not make you break your promise, tomorrow morning will suffice provided Caleb does not begin his heat,”

“If he does…”

“Then enjoy satisfying his heat, do not forget to take a dose of your suppressant before you join them, and see me the moment it is over,”

“Thank you, S-Devereaux,”

“You are welcome, your Highness, if you have a need of me I’ll be in the gardens,” With that Devereaux faced Lysander and gave him a small smile and a soft touch to his cheek before turning leaving the Prince to walk the rest of the way to his meeting by himself. 

  
  
  


Lysander wanted to scream, this was the third set of meetings this year with the Elurian’s and they were no closer to having a trade agreement that satisfied both nations than they were before the first. To make matters worse this whole bit of politics was far from Lysander’s usual duties, he much preferred being charged with running more internal logistics rather than ones that required diplomacy with the other nations. 

Give him an infrastructure project to plan, tax laws to adjust, anything but meeting with foreign dignitaries and having to navigate the complicated social interactions to avoid war. 

“I understand your concerns, but until the solstice harvest is over even I am not allowed in the groves,” Lysander tried to calm the increasingly irate delegates. 

“How can we be assured of your ability to fill the needs we have if we cannot confirm that your groves are producing the quantity that you claim?” 

“If you are willing to wait until-” 

“We have already waited! Six months!”

“I am aware, but the first party you sent to us were invited to tour the grove when such a visit was acceptable and they said that was unnecessary, by the time you returned demanding access we’d reached the season where only the Hyla were allowed inside,”

“Surely your gods will not strike you down for allowing us to simply see the grove, we need not touch anything,” 

“The fact the grove is blessed is why you wish to trade with us, please do not then disrespect our beliefs with demands we cannot concede to,”  Lysander struggled to keep his tone calm and pleasant, to draw every bit of patience he had on not starting an incident, “You are more than welcome to come after the harvest,”

“It will be too late after the harvest to get everything in order to have the Kysri brought back to the Elra this year, that would leave us till next year before we can have its aid,”

On and on it went for hours, too tense to even have food brought in. With neither side willing or able to concede no progress could be made. By the time they had to call the negotiations for the day Lysander had a pounding headache and all he wanted was a stiff drink and a tongue buried in his cunt. 

“We will have to table this for now, I’m afraid I have other appointments I must keep tonight,”

“Our convoy leaves tomorrow,” the head delegate hissed, “What are we to do then?”

“If you are still interested, as we are, in opening trade between our nations I suggest you come back after the harvest season to see the yield, we are more than willing to work with you to ensure if you are pleased that a shipment of Kysri can be brought back with you. I know that is less than you were hoping for but it would ensure aid to some of your people at least,”

That led to another hour of debating before Lysander managed to convince them to leave him be, and as the last of them left Lysander finally let out the frustrated groan that would have to do because he didn’t feel like explaining why he was screaming to his guards. 

“Well that certainly was something,” a low, dark voice drawled out from behind Lysander suddenly. 

“Sebastian! Goodness, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Lysander spun around to see Sebastian melt out of the shadows, bright red eyes shining. 

“Goodness? You’ve been spending too much time with Devereaux” he snorted, giving Lysander a heated once over, lingering on the exposed length of his neck. 

“He has a point, you know, about my speech needing to represent my station,” 

Sebastian just rolled his eyes, “Way too much time,”

“Well at least he wants to spend time with me,” Lysander huffed, trying to ignore the twinge in his chest as he addressed the vampire, “If I didn’t know better I’d say you sound jealous,”

“Of that better-than-thou priss? Never.” Sebastian stepped forward, crowding against the Prince, “Was he? When he found you in bed with the foxes?”

Lysander blushed a little but didn’t move, looking up at him deliberately, “Do I even want to know how you know that?”

“Well he abandoned his precious garden hours early today to go pace in the library, and you still smell of them,” Sebastian leaned down and ran his nose down Lysander’s neck and following it with a featherlight kiss against his heartbeat causing the Prince to shiver, “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why his panties are in a bunch,”

“Devereaux doesn’t get jealous, you know he doesn’t care for me that way, he was just… disappointed… I disobeyed him,” Lysander breathed out, pulse-pounding and heat curling low from the presence of the Alpha who moved so his hands rested against Lysander’s hips.

Sebastian tsked, his warm breath teasing against the Prince’s neck, “Naughty boy, you know better,”

“I know,” Lysander couldn’t help tilting his head up further.

“Pity it’s Devereaux’s right to discipline you for it,” Sebastian let his teeth scrape against Lysander’s pulse point, teeth aching to sink in as the omega’s arousal heightened and that wonderful scent of warm honey and cloves filled the air around him, “Is that where you’re heading now?”

“I… Uhm...”

“What was that?”

Lysander took a shaky breath, trying to clear the arousal from his mind long enough to answer, “I’m rejoining Caleb and Anders, actually,”

“Oh? Are you joining for all of Caleb’s heat? Going to play Alpha with a fake knot while wishing it was you hot and fertile and being bred like a good little omega?” 

“I-I’m going to join them, yes,” Lysander swallowed hard, “are you jealous now?”

Sebastian chuckled and straightened up, leaving Lysander feeling bereft, “Oh no, little Prince, not at all, I hope you enjoy your little game,”

It was a lie but the little Prince didn’t need to know the growing possessiveness that burned in the back of Sebastian’s mind. He had no right to those feelings. Sebastian had known better than to begin having them in the first place, but the little Prince was so addicting, so intriguing, he hadn’t been able to convince himself to leave him behind yet.

Lysander was more than a little flustered, wanting to reach out and pull Sebastian back or maybe just drop to his knees and beg. Instead, he cleared his throat, “I will, now if you don’t need anything else? I’m already late,”

“Go, have fun Lysander, I’ll catch up with you when you’re not so busy,” Sebastian turned to leave looking over his shoulder before fading back into the shadow at Lysander breathing hard and still blushing and tried hard to ignore the pang in his chest that he wasn’t taking the omega to bed instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this fic you can check out the complete tag list, more closely follow it's progress and get updates about new chapters on it's Tumblr: theroyalmenagerie.tumblr.com


End file.
